


W świetle księżyca

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Cichy szelest od strony okna, później kroki stłumione przez dywan. Znów szelest, tym razem ubrań. Zapach piżma i jaśminu stał się intensywniejszy. Materac ugiął się, a Thor poczuł włosy łaskoczące jego twarz. Dotyk ust na jego ustach był ledwie muśnięciem, pieszczotą nie silniejszą, niż podmuch wiatru.- Loki…





	W świetle księżyca

**Author's Note:**

> Polecam do słuchania podczas lektury, tworzą dobry kontekst i nastrój:
> 
> Thor => [Fleurie - Hurts Like Hell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uil0L-0F4no)  
> Loki => [Varius Manx - Piosenka Księżycowa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bTgUOSyW-c4)

Thor leżał na wznak na wielkim łóżku w swoim pokoju. Patrzył w sufit i nie myślał o niczym konkretnym. Jego myśli przeskakiwały z jednej sprawy na drugą – od wydarzeń mijającego dnia do spraw bieżących, dotyczących pobytu asgardzkich uchodźców na Ziemi. Miał świadomość, że nie mogą zostać tu zbyt długo, ale musiał dać swoim poddanym chwilę wytchnienia w tułaczce, zanim zaczną poszukiwania nowego domu. 

Thor patrzył w sufit i z całych sił próbował udawać, że nie myśli o niczym konkretnym. I że na nikogo nie czeka.

Stark bardzo im pomógł. To głównie z jego kieszeni finansowane były dostawy jedzenia i niezbędnych do życia środków. Będzie trzeba mu podziękować. I za to miejsce też. W kilka tygodni od podstaw postawiono całe osiedle, z dala od ciekawskich ludzkich oczu, wśród lasów, które kryły przestraszonych, wciąż niepogodzonych ze stratą uciekinierów. I to Stark zajął się remontem ich statku-arki. Trzeba będzie mu podziękować. 

Noc była duszna. Przez otwarte okna słychać było odległe jeszcze grzmoty zwiastujące burzę. W Asgardzie, jeśli grzmiało, to prawie na pewno była to sprawka Thora. Ziemska pogoda była jednak dużo bardziej kapryśna. Była dzika, nieokiełznana i destrukcyjna. I piękna w swym gniewie. 

Westchnął i podłożył ręce pod głowę. Poddał się i pogodził z tym, że jego myśli, choć starannie kierowane w inną stronę, wciąż uciekały we wspomnienia ostatniej nocy. Było już późno i powoli zaczynał tracić nadzieję, że dzisiejszej noc cokolwiek się wydarzy. Zamknął oczy zastanawiając się, czy tym razem zdołałby wyczuć jego pojawienie. Ostatnio nie zorientował się, dopóki nie stanął tuż przed nim, oświetlony wpadającym prze okno blaskiem księżyca i pachnący piżmem i jaśminem. Przypomniał sobie tę chwilę i zadrżał na wspomnienie oczu płonących w bladej twarzy i delikatnego, ale drapieżnego uśmiechu. Piękny i niebezpieczny. Delikatny, ale stanowczy. Chciwy w pocałunkach…

Pokój wypełnił zapach piżma i jaśminu.

Thor nie otworzył oczu i nie zmienił pozycji. W ogóle się nie ruszył, bo być może to tylko jego wyobraźnia mami go, podsuwa mu wspomnienia tak wyraźne, że niemal można by je uznać za prawdę. Nie ruszył się. Czekał.

Cichy szelest od strony okna, później kroki stłumione przez dywan. Znów szelest, tym razem ubrań. Zapach piżma i jaśminu stał się intensywniejszy. Materac ugiął się, a Thor poczuł włosy łaskoczące jego twarz. Dotyk ust na jego ustach był ledwie muśnięciem, pieszczotą nie silniejszą, niż podmuch wiatru.

\- Loki…

Rozchylił powieki i zobaczył nad sobą jasne oczy, w których tlił się zielony płomień – na razie przygaszony, ale tylko czekający na rozniecenie, na podmuch i ożywczą dawkę tlenu, który rozpali go i pozwoli strzelić wysoko, spopielić wszystkich, którzy nieopatrznie znajdą się w jego zasięgu. Nie powiedział już nic więcej, tylko pociągnął go na łóżko. 

Dłonie niecierpliwie błądziły po ciałach, palce zaplątywały się we włosy. Oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, coraz szybsze, przeplatane zniecierpliwionymi westchnieniami. Mokre pocałunki były chciwe i nieporządne. Bliżej. Być jeszcze bliżej, tak blisko, jak tylko się da. Nie było między nimi wstydu i niepewności. Dopełniali się w każdym calu, idealni, stworzeni dla siebie. 

Jeszcze! Bardziej! Mocniej! Świat wirował wokół nich, ale równie dobrze mogłoby go nie być. Nie liczył się. Tej nocy nie liczyło się nic poza nimi, poza rwanymi oddechami i wspólnym rytmem dwóch ciał. Ty jesteś dla mnie, a ja dla ciebie. Czy to świetliki wokół nas, czy gwiazdy? Czy to słońca widzę w twoich oczach, kiedy krzyczysz moje imię? 

Noc była parna, w zaroślach śpiewał słowik. Gdzieś blisko uderzył piorun, a ziemia się zatrzęsła. 

Leżeli w mokrej, skręconej pościeli, twarzami do siebie. Thor gładził kciukiem policzek Lokiego.

\- Bałem się, że nie przyjdziesz.  
\- Ale jestem.  
\- Rano znów odejdziesz?  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie odchodź.

Zamilkli, wsłuchując się przez chwilę w zbliżającą się burzę. 

\- Sam pozwoliłeś mi odejść.  
\- Pozwoliłem, bo ty tego chciałeś. Ja nie.  
\- Czemu?  
\- W końcu zrozumiałem, że nie chcesz ze mną zostać, że moja miłość nigdy nie będzie wystarczająca. Pogodziłem się z tym. Nie miałem wyjścia. Uwolniłem cię od siebie, choć sam chyba nigdy się nie uwolnię. Już każdej nocy będę czekać. I każdej nocy będę się bał, że poprzednia była ostatnią. Ale to nic. Niech tak będzie.  
\- I co zrobisz, jeśli którejś nocy nie zjawię się?  
\- Nie będę cię szukał, jeśli tego się obawiasz. Nie będę nękał cię swoją osobą. Zadowolę się wspomnieniami. I tylko o jedno cię proszę – żebyś czasem dał mi znać, że jesteś bezpieczny. Czy to nie za wiele?  
\- Kochaj mnie, Thor.  
\- Kocham cię, przecież wiesz.  
\- Kochaj mnie teraz. 

Sięgnęli ku sobie, tym razem spokojniej, zaspokojeni, ale wciąż jeszcze nie syci siebie. Dawali sobie rozkosz i czerpali z tego przyjemność. Coraz intensywniejszy dotyk, coraz śmielsze pieszczoty. Dyszeli sobie w usta, gubiąc rytm, zachłystując się ogromem uczuć, które nagle zerwały się z uwięzi. Ale to nic, tu nikt nie widzi, więc mogli być ze sobą szczerzy. Maski opadły, tamy pękły.

Tak dobrze jest w tej ciemności, która ukrywa nas przed światem. Chodź do mnie. Nie muszę cię widzieć, wystarczy, że cię czuję. Ciepło ciała. Słony pot na skórze. Zapach piżma i jaśminu. Woń ozonu i deszczu. Chodź do mnie. Trzymaj mnie mocno, bo inaczej zatracę się w tobie. 

Błyskawice jak stroboskop rozdzierały ciemności. Burza nadciągnęła. 

Powiedz, czy to szumi wiatr, czy krew w uszach? To huk gromu, czy twoje serce? Czy to piorun sprawił, że pod powiekami zrobiło się biało? 

Po raz kolejny zatrzęsła się ziemia. 

Thor odwrócił się na plecy. Jego pierś podnosiła się i opadała, kiedy wciągał wielkie hausty powietrza. Obok Loki dyszał ciężko. 

Burza wyładowała swój gniew i odeszła. Blask księżyca przedarł się przez chmury, wydobywając z przedmiotów ostre cienie, a przez okna wpadało chłodne, wilgotne powietrze. 

\- Już chyba niedaleko do świtu – Thor pierwszy przerwał milczenie.  
\- Chyba tak.  
\- Znowu znikniesz kiedy zasnę?  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- Zostań ze mną do rana.  
\- Po co? Tak jest łatwiej.  
\- Dla ciebie. Ja zawsze mam wątpliwości, czy byłeś tu naprawdę. Co rano budzę się w pustym łóżku i zastanawiam, czy to nie był aby sen. Cholera, tak bardzo bym chciał, żebyś został przy mnie…

Thor zakrył oczy przedramieniem. W bladym księżycowym świetle Loki wyraźnie widział, jak mocno zaciska szczęki. 

\- Thor… 

Przysunął się do brata i spróbował odsunąć jego rękę, ale Thor odepchnął go i usiadł, spuszczając nogi na podłogę. Przetarł twarz dłońmi. 

\- To nic, już w porządku – powiedział zmienionym głosem.

Loki nie dał się nabrać. Usiadł obok i zmusił brata, by na niego spojrzał. Thor nie protestował.

Nie spodziewał się tego, co zobaczył. Nie spodziewał się rezygnacji i żalu. I łez. W świetle księżyca wyglądały jak srebrne krople, zawieszone na końcach jego rzęs i niknące w ciemnoblond brodzie. Chciał się odwrócić, ale Loki mu nie pozwolił. 

\- Czemu płaczesz?  
\- Myślałem, że cię straciłem. Wtedy, na statku… A kiedy cię odzyskałem to tylko po to, by znów stracić, tym razem na dobre. Wciąż i wciąż odchodzisz ode mnie, a ja nie umiem cię zatrzymać. Za każdym razem, kiedy cię tracę, coś we mnie umiera. To boli. To tak strasznie boli… 

Choć Thor zacisnął powieki, kolejne łzy potoczyły mu się po policzkach. 

\- Moja miłość to za mało, ale nie wiem, co jeszcze mógłbym ci dać.  
\- Niczego więcej nie potrzebuję. 

Loki pochylił się i zaczął scałowywać łzy z twarzy Thora. 

\- Nie mogę zostać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Zbyt wiele razy cię zawiodłem, żeby teraz tak po prostu o tym zapomnieć. Jest kilka spraw, które muszę dokończyć i kilka pytań, na które chcę znaleźć odpowiedzi. Wtedy wrócę i zostanę z tobą, jeśli wciąż będziesz mnie chciał.  
\- Będę. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, bratem i kochankiem. Kocham cię.  
\- Więc obejmij mnie jeszcze raz, póki noc wciąż trwa. I czekaj na mnie, bo ja zawsze będę do ciebie wracał.

**Author's Note:**

> Cóż, spodziewałam się tego, że komuś jeszcze ta piosenka skojarzyła się z nimi  
> [It hurts like hell || Thorki Animatic ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t98QDQSlJak)


End file.
